Marche ou crève
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Il tape, tape, tape dans le mur. Pourquoi ? Ecrit dans le cadre de la 5e nuit du Fof.


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**stimulant**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

**Attention**, je préviens, thème pas joyeux, et sous-entendus durs.

* * *

**Marche ou crève**

Il tapait, tapait, tapait. De toutes ses forces et de toute son âme. Là, juste là, dans le mur, à l'endroit précis où il avait tapé la première fois. La première fois où, entrant dans l'appartement en appelant son frère, il n'avait pas eu de réponse. La douleur qui l'avait submergée avait alors été si forte que, sans réfléchir, il avait donné un coup de poing dans le mur.

Après, il avait regardé son poing, comme étonné de son propre geste. Ses jointures étaient égratignées, et il commença à sentir la douleur, lancinante, tellement différente de ce qu'il ressentait avant.

Alors, depuis, chaque fois que c'était trop dur, il tapait dans le mur. Lui à qui on avait appris à se servir d'une baguette. Lui qui savait que frapper ne servait à rien. Lui qui avait combattu la violence et la haine. Lui qui savait, surtout, que rien ne ramènerait son frère.

Alors il tapait, il tapait, il tapait. Il tapait pour son frère. Il tapait pour ses parents. Il tapait pour le regard hanté qu'il croisait dans le miroir.

Il tapait pour les gens qui riaient. Il tapait pour les gens qui se plaignaient. Il tapait pour la vie qui continuait, envers et contre tout. Même si c'était ridicule, parce que, comment la vie pouvait-elle continuer dans ces conditions ?

La douleur, au fond, lui servait de stimulant. Parce que sans elle, comment aurait-il pu continuer ? Il avait l'impression d'être mort, mort en même temps que lui, cette nuit-là.

D'ailleurs, ç'aurait pu être lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas été lui ? Ils étaient inséparables, tout le temps ensemble, depuis toujours. Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi cette séparation ?

Alors il tapait, en guise d'explication. Le responsable était en prison, ses alliés aussi. Ou morts. Alors, à part Merlin, le mur faisait un très bon responsable. Il ne se plaignait pas, ne rendait pas les coups. Ne posait pas de questions.

Pas comme Ron. Ron, qui l'accueillait au magasin avec un sourire que démentait son regard inquiet. Pas comme leur vendeuse, qui refaisait son éternel pansement sans rien dire. Pas comme Lee, qui ne disait jamais rien devant la bièraubeurre qu'il l'avait pourtant invité à boire. Pas comme Angelina, qui ne pouvait croiser son regard lors de leur rares rencontres. Surtout pas comme sa mère, qui ne cessait de lui demander comment il allait, malgré ses sempiternels « tout va bien ».

Bien sûr, toute allait bien. Le magasin tournait, avec un certain succès. La guerre était finie, les morts enterrés, le ministre remplacé. La relance était en bonne marche, le développement aussi.

Et la douleur, et bien, elle était là, tapie, comme une bête dans l'ombre… Attendant la moindre occasion de surgir. Une conversation, un geste, un mot, un livre. Un souvenir. Un rire, même, parfois, d'un anonyme dans la rue. Une photo qui ressurgissait. Une envie, soudaine, pressante, irrésistible, de raconter telle anecdote à ce frère, ce semblable qui le comprenait toujours.

Sauf que s'il avait été là, pas besoin de raconter, n'est-ce pas ? Ils l'auraient vécu ensemble, cette anecdote, toujours ensemble !

Alors la douleur, au moins, c'était la vie. Malgré tout. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? La vie continuait et l'emportait, à toute allure. La douleur, elle, était omniprésente, toujours vive. Et si elle changeait, si soudain elle était trop forte ou pas assez, il y avait toujours le mur…

« Pourquoi, George, pourquoi ? » demandait Ron tous les jours.

« Parce qu'il ne faut pas je l'oublie »

* * *

Oui, je sais, pas très joyeux tout ça... Quelqu'un pour réconforter George ? Une petite review lui ferait sûrement plaisir !


End file.
